The Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program (KCCOP), originally funded by the National Cancer Institute in 1983, and continued in 1987, 1990, 1995, and 1999, is a community-wide cooperative program of 11 community hospitals, the Kansas City Cancer Center, and the majority of Kansas City's oncologists. The KCCOP is a 501(c)(3) not-for-profit organization whose mission is to support and coordinate community participation in NCI sponsored cancer clinical trials developed by the NCI Cooperative Group Research Bases. The Administrative Office of the KCCOP oversees the administrative and regulatory responsibilities of the program, including the submission of quarterly Progress Reports to NCI, submission of research studies for IRB review, and data and investigational drug management. In addition, the Administrative Office ensures the training of investigators and staff in human research participants'protections and oversees the quality assurance program for the KCCOP. The KCCOP Board of Directors is composed of administrators from the components of the program, and provides governance and fiscal oversight. The Board also oversees the KCCOP Institutional Review Board, which reviews all Cooperative Group research trials for the KCCOP components. During the next grant period the KCCOP projects an annual accrual of 160-170 credits on treatment protocols and 120 on cancer control protocols using seven research bases: SWOG, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, NSABP, RTOG, GOG, CALGB, and the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) as well as the Clinical Trials Support Unit (CTSU) mechanism. The KCCOP has strong support from its 12 members that further enhances its ability to reach underserved and minority groups within the catchment area.